


Expectations

by stickythelunatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Jake English - mentioned, My First Work in This Fandom, Rose Lalond - mentioned, before B1 kids arrives to B2 session, dream bubbles - mentioned, it's twelve pm and i had to correct the tags 3 times, probably this tells something about the work itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickythelunatic/pseuds/stickythelunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Striders' thoughts and expectations about each other and they Guardians before the B1 kids arrival to B2 session, after the brief meeting in the Dream Bubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic here.  
> I think my writing skills are a bit rusty, maybe this is why this is so short...

Dave was a cool guy. He was.

And he definitely wasn’t crying. Not because of his douche bag of a Bro, who abused him through his entire childhood because of his idea of making a child strong. Not because he’s going to meet his teenage Bro, who is or isn’t entirely the same.

And yet, there he was.

He locked himself in his room, because he didn’t want to talk about it, or have Rose psychoanalyze him. And he didn’t want to be seen as a weakling, but he was afraid and sad.

Even if his Bro was a soulless monster who should have been kept away from children, he died for them, for him when he fought Jack. Sometimes he dreamed about seeing the last moments of the battle and the death of him, and it was a torture.

After waking from a dream like that with tears rolling from his eyes, he wondered, how much the young Bro will resemble the one who brought him up. Also, he feared he won’t be able to work with him, not even if their life depends on it, which was the actual case.

Yes, he saw him for a moment or two in that dream bubble, but that wasn’t too much, not enough to decide if he was a good man or identical to his terrible Guardian.

He was sorry because he couldn’t expect anything, but the worst from Dirk.

-)o(-

Dirk was a cool guy. He was.

And he didn’t idolize his Bro, because cool kids just didn’t do things like that… But he did.

The end of humanity and the lack of anyone close let him do it. Of course, if his friends asked him, he was only proud of him, and he wouldn’t say he wanted to be like him. He wouldn't tell them that he discovered every story, every urban legend and myth about him when he wasn’t occupied with his friends, lil’ Hal, robots or puppets. Sometimes he dreamt about fighting side by side with him against the Juggalo Presidents. He was disappointed to wake up from this dreams to be alone, but he kept it to himself.

Now he was sitting alone on his planet between to adventure with Jake, so he had time to think.

He always wanted to meet his Bro, of course he wanted, and now he had an opportunity.

He was so excited when he realized one of the fated heroes was him. He even saw him for a few minutes when he pulled Jake out of that dream bubble, but he had no time to chat with him, so he couldn’t say if this young Bro was like the hero of humanity. He suspected he was. There was no way that such a person like him could not be one, even in another reality.

He had a little remorse for setting so high standards for his Bro’s teenager self, but he couldn’t help expecting the best from Dave.


End file.
